


late nights

by newtonBIszler



Series: newmann drabbles [3]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Dont worry they don’t get caught, Fluff, M/M, Stargazing, Though slightly illegal!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 10:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14872340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtonBIszler/pseuds/newtonBIszler
Summary: two nerds go stargazing





	late nights

typically, a date meant going to some restaurant in town or going to a movie for hermann and newt. not tonight however.   
it was newt’s idea, but it was one hermann wouldn’t turn town. now, with both of them sat on a blanket in the park, hermann’s cane carefully placed beside him, they had perfect view of the stars. sure, it was slightly illegal to be there that late, but it would be fine. besides, even if they did get caught, it would have been worth it. 

hermann took newt’s hand in his, and his husband leaned into him, just enough so his head was resting on his shoulder. it was a beautiful night. though, nothing could be more beautiful than newt right now. he was staring up in awe at the sky, almost like he hadn’t ever seen it before. 

“dude,” he said, slightly breathless. “there’s so many..”

hermann smiled. god, his husband was adorable.

“yes, newton, there are. approximately one-hundred billion in our galaxy alone.”

newt snorted, something he did when he thought his husband was being a ‘huge dork’. (his words, not hermann’s)

“fucking nerd. i meant there’s a lot more in the sky than usual.”

before hermann could add his two cents, newt pointed up to a constellation. 

“that’s uh...the.. the bear, right?”

“ursa major or ursa minor?”

“major,” newt said, his arm dropping to his side again. 

hermann chuckled and pressed a kiss to newt’s hair. 

“you’re correct, dear. that is ursa major, which means ursa minor is-”

“dude! dude, look! a shooting star!”

newt was right; as soon as hermann tried to find the constellation, a shooting star flashed across the night sky. it was.. quite amazing actually, and for once, hermann was at a loss for words. 

“now you’ve gotta make a wish,” newt said, interrupting his train of thought. “it’s the rules.”

with a playful roll of his eyes, hermann looked fondly at his husband. 

“my wish has already come true. i’m married to the man that i’m so, /so/ in love with.”

even in the dark, he could tell newt was blushing. the thing that gave it away was always in his smile.

“babe..” he murmured. “you’re making me all mushy...”

hermann shifted, now better facing newt. he cupped his husband’s face with his free hand, kissing him first on his forehead, then his nose, and finally his lips. 

“i love you. i mean it with every inch of my being, newton. you mean.. you mean the world to me.”

the chill of the night was soon forgotten whenever their lips connected again. they kissed for awhile, slow and sweet.   
whenever newton pulled away, slowly, he finally found his voice again. 

“i love you too, herms.”


End file.
